Kisses & Pranks
by EarthGirl757
Summary: A Kiss between Rose and The Doctor at the wrong time in front of the wrong person leads to embarrassment and awkwardness. What started as a whirlwind of romance ends in a payback prank, and the Doctor faces the wrath of Jackie Tyler once more.


"Ah, thank you Jackie." The Doctor said while reaching for a mug of steaming tea. He settled back into the sofa with Rose, their sides touching. They had just gotten back from saving a planet invaded by a species of furry, yet reptile like aliens. Needless to say, they were both exhausted and decided to take a rest in London, at Jackie's flat. No matter how much the Doctor disliked, no not disliked, just was uncomfortable in Jackie's flat, he decided to take a visit for Rose. She had been getting quite homesick recently, the Doctor noted. The telly was on, depicting some type of romance/ drama film. _Those stupid apes and their entertainment,_the Doctor thought, amused. Rose shifted her weight, snuggling into the Doctor's side more and angling her body towards his. The Doctor's cheeks flushed, from both her action and the fact Jackie was just on the next ottoman.

"This alright?" Rose asked, looking into the Doctor's deep chocolate colored eyes. Cassandra was absolutely correct. Rose _had_ been looking at this newly generated form of her Doctor, and she _did_ like what she saw. It was his hair, she decided, smirking to herself.

"Uh... Yes of course," The Doctor stammered, looking flustered. What was with him? Rose pulled away from him a little bit. Maybe he needed room. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, taking Rose's hand in his. He turned it over, tracing Gallifreyan symbols into her palm. After awhile, he looked back into her eyes. She was troubled.

"What? 'm not goin' anywhere" She said. "Unless you want me to..." Rose turned away. The Doctor, placing his hands on her hips, turned her towards him. He cleared his throat and looked deep into her eyes.

"Rose Tyler, you should know by now I dont want you going anywhere away from me. You hear that? Anywhere. Youre all I have." He pulled her towards him and they relaxed on the couch, The Doctor's arms around her waist. He forgot Jackie was a mere two feet away from them. He was lost in Rose's eyes, and she was lost in his. She tentatively ran a hand through his hair, and left it on the back of his neck. In response, he lifted a hand and stroked it along the soft skin of her cheek. They were pressed up against eachother now, and laying her head on his chest, Rose could hear the reassuring and steady rythym of his two hearts. The Doctor's head was spinning. He closed his eyes and rested his head above Rose's to avoid Jackie's stares. Rose pulled away from the Doctor's chest and stared into his eyes. Her eyes sparkled with love, trust, and friendship. She leaned towards him, their lips willing to meet. He could feel her breath sliding over his skin, her lips mere millimeters away. The Doctor craned his head, and their lips faintly brushed together, barely touching. The Doctor pulled her closer, everything disappearing. Kissing Rose Tyler. His Rose. The universe melted away around him and the only thing he could feel was Rose's lips, and his hearts fluttering. Their lips molded together, parting and re-angling. This felt like heaven. The Doctor held Rose's hips holding her close, and she flung her arms around his neck.

"Um excuse me, the two of you. Youve seem to forgotten that Im here, maybe?" Jackie said, clearing her throat. Watching the two of them, snogging eachother senseless, with no regard of anyone or anything around them, it was surprising... and sweet, she thought. It was no secret that the two of them were crazy about eachother. But everyone knew the Doctor had a way of shielding his emotions. He tried not to get too involved, because they all just end up leaving eventually. But Rose was different. He believed in her. She was worth fighting for, a million times over. He wanted to be happy. He deserved to be happy, didnt he? The Doctor pulled away abruptly, shocked back into reality. The clouds in his head vanished, and Jackie Tyler's flat materialized once again in front of his eyes. Both of their cheeks flushed madly and the Doctor realized Rose's hands were frozen on his lapels, and his on her hips. The Doctor stared profusely at the ground, trying to regain his thought process.

"I, um, er... Im sorry Jackie," The Doctor stammered, and Rose enjoyed how disheveled he looked, though thoroughly embarrased herself. Jackie's look of disapproval turned into one of indifference, leaving the Doctor quite confused. Jackie set down her mug of tea on the coffee table, cleared her throat, and began.

"I mean, I really dont mind the two of you being together at all. You can snog eachother senseless, you have my approval. Heck, I dont even mind if you two are shagging." The Doctor turned a deeper shade of red at the latter of the actions described by Jackie and refused to make eye contact with anyone. This was why he stayed out of domestics! He was so embarrassed! Beside him, Rose fought the urge to touch him, even just to hold his hand or rest her head on his shoulder. This scene in the living room was too awkward.

"But-" Jackie went on explaining, "I would rather you two have some respect and do, whatever youre doing, behind closed doors. Your holding hands and snuggling up to eachother is fine, but i'd rather not be witness to your snog sessions. Or worse."

"Mum!" Rose interjected "The Doctor and I... do not, have sex!" _Oh god, _Rose thought, _this is so awkward! I should not even be having a conversation about The Doctor, me, and sex with my mum! _

"Well then how far have you two gone?" Jackie asked as a concerned mother.

"MUM! I am NOT having this conversation with you! What the Doctor and I do together, anything and everything we do together, as two adults, is none of your business! And I think this conversation, a lovely one at that, is over." Rose stood up, and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Goodnight mum," Rose murmured. Turning to the Doctor, who Rose had noticed was being extremely quiet throughout all of this, she took his hand.

"Come on, Doctor," Rose coaxed, staring into his eyes and looking over his flushed skin.

"What? Where are we going?" The Doctor asked, standing up and taking Rose's soft, warm hand into his own. Rose threw a look over her shoulder to her mum, and back to the Doctor.

"My room." She said, and led him down the hallway. Aside from the innuendo, she really wasnt going to go do what her mother thought she was going to do with the Doctor in her bedroom. He would never be comfortable enough to do that, she realized sadly. The Doctor had constantly been putting up barriers between the two, much to Rose's dismay. She wasnt going to fling herself at him, but a little affection would be nice, she thought smugly. What happened tonight really surprised her. The Doctor holding her right up against him, being the more passionate of the two during their kiss. Did he feel that way about her? Rose hoped, prayed that he did. She swung open the wooden door, the two of them walked in, and she closed it again. Nervous energy zinged between the two of them.

"So, um..." The Doctor began, sitting on her bed. Rose paced nervously around the bedroom.

"Look, Doctor, first of all, what happened before all the interrogation," she began, raising her eyes to his, "was really nice." She felt yet another blush creeping up her cheeks as the Doctor's lips stretched into a grin. Rose found herself grinning too.

"It was. It was brilliant." He said, his eyes sparkling. Oh how she yearned for him, she was ready to pounce on top of him and do a lot more than kiss him. But, of course, she didnt.

"And im sorry about my mum. That was possibly the most awkward conversation i've ever had in my entire life! So sorry about that." Rose grinned her trademark 'Rose grin', her tounge sticking out of her teeth just a tiny bit. The Doctor's gaze dropped to her mouth and he wanted so badly to taste it again. The Doctor shifted his weight and looked back up into her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question, Rose?" The softness in his voice and the smolder in his eyes made Rose want to melt. Her heart beat faster, wondering what question he could possibly ask her at the moment, considering the conversation. Finally, she nodded and he proceded.

"Why..." he began, looking to her eyes with sadness, "did you act like having sex with me could possibly be the worst accusation in the universe?" His smile broke the tension in the room, and Rose knew he was joking around.

"Oh," Rose began between laughing fits, "I- I didnt mean... I mean, I'm sure it wouldnt be the _worst_ thing in the universe." For about the millionth time today, a silly blush colored her cheeks. _She is so beautiful, _the Doctor thought, and regretted pulling a joke on her. Well, maybe not. He held his arms out to her and enveloped her into a hug. He really didnt know what he would do without her. Having sn idea, Rose grinned and whispered into the Doctor's ear. He looked alarmed, and that vanished as he collapsed onto the bed in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Rose..." he said, still laughing, "I cant do that! What will your mother think of me? Of us?"

"It doesnt matter! Didnt she thoroughly embarrass us?! Its payback time!" Rose's eyes gleamed of mischief. This was going to be perfect, and teach her dear Mum a lesson. "You have to make it sound real too, this is where your all-knowing Time Lord skills go into effect. Acting." The doctor shook his head, chuckling.

"Rose Tyler, this, only for you, I would do this. Well, and in spite of Jackie," he added.

"But wait... Youre going to laugh at me! And make fun of me!"

"What? Yes, of course I'm going to laugh, but i'm going to contribute too! So you can laugh at me" she spunkily replied, sticking her tounge out at him. "Okay, phase one: Get on the other side of the bed." The Doctor obeyed and followed in Rose's actions. She gripped the bed's frame from one side, and the Doctor held the other. Then slowly Rose began shaking the frame, a satisfying clanging emitting from the bedroom. The Doctor couldnt believe sweet little Rose Tyler, suggesting such things! Maybe she wasnt as innocent as he thought. They started shaking it faster, thus louder sounds. Rose swore she could just make out the sound of her mother's house slippers padding down the hallway. The plan was working! She beamed at the Doctor, this was actually wildly fun, pulling a prank on Jackie.

"Now!" Rose hissed at the Doctor, and he began blushing again, looking unsure about this.

"Do it NOW!" she hissed again and the Doctor gave up and surrendered. He readied himself, taking deep breaths, and then, started moaning. Rose giggled, quietly yet uncontrolably.

"Oh, Roooooose!" The Doctor groaned out, still shaking the bed. Immediately after, he started silently giggling as they slowed down the pace of the, um, bed rocking. His cheeks flushed, hardly believing he agreed to do this, his mind drifted and he felt a tingling in the pit of his stomach. He, once again, was shocked back into reality. Now it was Rose's turn.

"No, don't stop! Please, please please, Doctor!" She pleaded in a very convincing matter. The Doctor even had trouble convincing himself that this wasnt just a prank, that they were actually... Well nevermind.

"Rose, you little vixen, such good acting," the Doctor commented, whispering. She smirked, and held her hands up to summon the cease of the shaking.

"Mum's outside, I know it." she whispered. "Quick, take your shirt and trousers off and get beneath the duvet," The Doctor obeyed, yet again, and after undressing, slipped under the covers unsure of what was to happen next. And why did he have to undress? Not that it really mattered, he would pretty much do anything Rose asked of him. Weak little alien. After more mind-wandering, he realized Rose disappeared. He sat up in her bed, searching for her. Really, where had she gone? After a few moments of more daydreaming about Rose, she reappeared, and the Doctor was floored. She was wearing a TARDIS blue lacey bra, and matching knickers that barely covered much of her south-pole. The Doctor clenched the sheets below him, speechless. Rose spun around for him.

"Well? How do I look?" She whispered. The Doctor, still taking in every inch of her he could see, didnt have any words that would do her justice. So he settled with a:

"Um.. uh..." and Rose's heart fluttered. Was the Doctor, fearless Time Lord, speechless? Because of her? Good, she decided. It was about time he noticed her.

"Stay right there, and pretend youre dazed" Rose murmured in his ear. Mission accomplished. The Doctor didnt think he had ever been this deprived of words in his 900 years of life. She turned around, striding towards her door and the Doctor stared. She was so incredibly beautiful. He was drunk on her perfection. He couldnt think about anything else but her. He drifted off into the clouds again, imagining snogging, shagging, and lots of it. He fell back to Earth at the sound of Rose swinging open her door to reveal a snooping Jackie Tyler.

"Mum?! What are you doing spying on us?" Rose asked innocently. Rassilon, she was so cute when she was angry, or in this case, pretending to be.

"Well it was kind of hard not to with all this shaking and moaning. I'll be surprised if the neighbors didnt hear you lot." Jackie didnt lay her eyes on the Doctor yet.

"Hi, Jackie," The Doctor said cheerfully, waving. He had to say something, the energy was bubbling up inside of him and now that he acknowledged her he knew she would fire off at him. Jackie narrowed her eyes and stalked over to the very shirtless Doctor.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Doctor?" Jackie exclaimed, blushing profusely. The Doctor grinned and leaned back. He _was_ going to enjoy this conversation.

"Why, thanks for asking, love, I did quite enjoy myself." he winked at Rose. "A lot." This would've been the perfect scenario, despite her mother. A shirtless and trouser-less Doctor, with Rose in her delicates. The Doctor wanted to gaze upon that perfect, smooth skin for the rest of his existence. He wanted to feel it under his hands, he wanted to kiss it and taste it and- he was getting distracted. He concluded with "Wonderful daughter youve got yourself there." and clucked his tounge and winked at her the way he had on Christmas after his 10th regeneration when he had asked her if he was sexy. _Oh yes, _she had thought, but at the moment, just ducked her head and grinned. The Doctor was anticipating the famous Jackie Tyler slap across the face, but it didnt come. Right as he let his guard down, WHAM! She struck him across the face with the back of her hand. Pain shot through the Doctor's cheek and he scowled.

"I mean," he began, "You asked me." He reached up to rub his face and he was sure if he had his sonic screwdriver within reach, it would detect a bruise beginning to form. "Ouch. Blimey, Jackie, how many times _must _you hit me?"

"Until you act like a gentleman" Jackie replied simply and strode out of the room. Rose closed the door and sank to the floor, choking on sobs of silent laughter. The Doctor sat up, temporarily forgetting the sting of pain on his cheek and joined Rose in the silent cacophony. She got up and ran over to the bed, hugging the Doctor. The Doctor, overwhelmed, was at a loss of words once more. Rose regained her ground and smiled apologetically.

"Do you want to get dressed again before the celebration?" She asked lightly, silently hoping he would say no and pull her on top of him. The Doctor sighed.

"Uh, its a bit... distracting..." The Doctor stammered, stifled by her eminent beauty but absentmindedly tracing his hand up and down her arm. Shivers ran up her spine at his touch. The Doctor stiffened, and stopped what he was doing.

"Er.. Sorry." he muttered and stood up. Now it was Rose's turn to stare. How many times did one get to see a half naked Time Lord in front of her? _Not enough, _she decided but reluctantly met his eyes. The Doctor was shocked. And humbled, for once. The way she was looking at his body... He cleared his throat, pushing aside those very pleasing thoughts. "So, redress and meet in the TARDIS in fifteen?" The Doctor suggested. Rose agreed.

As promised, they met back in the TARDIS, the Doctor redressed in his signature pinstripe suit, Rose in leggings and a short fall dress. The Doctor slowly exhaled and let out a whistle on accident. This was torture. Rose could make anything look good. _But I bet she would look best in nothing at all, _he thought before he could stop himself. He quickly composed himself again.

"My mum... Who knows what she'll do next!"

"Only Rasillon knows how many more times that woman will hit me," The Doctor replied, striding towards the control room. Rose was the latter of the two, striding up to the console where the Doctor was looking at himself in a mirror.

"Vain, much?" Rose teased, hugging him from behind. It was only until he turned around that Rose saw his purpose for the mirror. Across his cheekbone, she could make out a handprint stamped across his cheek. Rose gasped. "Doctor!" she said, lightly tracing the print. The Doctor all but shuddered at her touch, her fingers warm against his cheek. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" She teased again, slightly and secretly serious. The Doctor looked into her soft brown eyes with his own and nodded.

"Yes." he murmured, no joking aside. He took her hand, intertwining his fingers around hers. Rose leaned forward into him, inhaling the smell that was the Doctor. Her lips gently pressed against his cheek, and were gone before he had time to savor in the moment. "Rose?" he murmured, pulling her close to him. Rose looked up into his eyes, like deep vats of chocolate.

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose stared into those eyes, certain she would never get tired of looking at them for as long as she was with him. _How long are you staying with me?_ He had asked her once. Quickly, maybe too quickly, but with certainty, she replied, _Forever. _

"Something else hurts..." he said, and she could see teasing in his eyes.

"And what would that be?" She asked innocently. The Doctor nuzzled her neck before pointing to his lips. Rose didnt need to be told twice. She grabbed him by his tie and crushed his lips to hers. The Doctor pulled back the slightest bit.

"Much better." he whispered into the skin of her neck before their lips met again.


End file.
